Mr Monk Goes to Eureka
by Ivette Boveda
Summary: Monk and Natalie, get lost and end up in Eureka. Last Chapter posted. Chapter 2 fixed to be the last one
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

"I still can't believe what you took away that poor autistic kid's chalk!" Natalie scolded him.

"It's unsanitary! What kind of parent lets a child sit on a sidewalk?" He countered.

"Didn't you notice that he was doing advanced math?" Natalie asked. "It's a good thing you're weren't around when Einstein was working on his theories."

"He was sitting on the ground!" Monk raised his voice. "And writing crookedly!"

"Who's that ?" Zoe, while enjoying a shake at the Cafe Diem, wondered inwardly, as she saw a man in a brown suit fastidiously clean the table, utensils, and booth. Then, he ordered for his food to be served in different plates. A blonde woman accompanied him. "He's weird, even for this town"

Meanwhile, Alison walked into the Sheriff's office. Carter noticed that her face was hard, a thin line formed from her mouth, and she seemed tense.

She took a deep breath. Getting hysterical wasn't going to solve anything, but staying calm was hard. She hated seeing Kevin so distressed . "There's a stranger in town."

"And...You ran out of the 'don't blab about Eureka' forms?

"He upset Kevin"

Carter, as a father, now understood her concern "How? What did he do?"

"Kevin was working out equations on the sidewalk, and the this jerk just took his chalk away!"

"Just like that?"

"The man said something bout it being dirty, and Kevin's writing 'being messy'. "

At that moment, Deacon came in, and also complained about the stranger.

"Let me get this straight" Carter began after the scientist ended his explanation. "He straightened some doo hicky that was a part of some thingamagig, and it messed it up by breaking a whatamacallit?"

"Yes! It set me back weeks!" Deacon didn't feel like explaining the details again. What he felt was important was that the sheriff got the jist.

"Any idea where he's at?"

" Cafe Diem."

"I guess I'll go there" Carter shrugged, and was soon on his way.

Monk and Natalie, meanwhile, got their food and ate it. Zoe got up to leave, but ran into her father at the door.

"Hey Dad!" she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Why aren't you at school?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"They declared it a half day in honor of some scientists" she shrugged.

"Okay...I'm here because I've gotten complaints about some new guy"

"You mean the weirdo in the brown suit, who's sitting with the blonde?" the teen asked.

"Yeah that's him." Carter remarked , took a look at the man, and noticed that there were several plates of food. Jack thought "How'd that cute blonde end up with him?"

"He made poor Vincent put each thing in a separate plate!" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"At the rate our visitor's going, he's gonna be tarred and feathered" Jack shook his head and with that, decided to introduce himself to the odd stranger.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2:Mr Monk meets the Sheriff

" I'm Sheriff Carter! Welcome to Eureka!" Jack told the twosome.

"Hi! Is this about the Chalk?" Natalie knew Monk's snatching it from that autistic child would bite them, especially in a small town like this. Yet again, she had to smooth things over for Adrian "Mr. Monk was just looking out for the child."

Adrian made a face of disgust "That kid was sitting on the dirty ground!"

Jack, who found Natalie to be attractive, asked. "Why didn't you just warn him?"

"He didn't listen!"

Jack said diplomatically ."See, the child is autistic."

Still obsessed about the dirtiness of the sidewalk Monk argued. "Being autistic doesn't make you immune from germs!"

"What he's trying to say is that the child's autism didn't make him worry any less about the uh…..possibility of disease" Natalie softened what the consultant had said.

"You're a germaphobe, arent' you?" Carter asked Monk with a sigh.

"He's got a lot of phobias, Sheriff" Natalie explained.

"Okay...uh...so..what's brings you Eureka."

Natalie replied. "We were on our way to Brownsville, but someone gave us bad directions, and we got lost."

"That's how I found Eureka" the sheriff remarked. "By getting lost"

"Really?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah…..so uh...where do you two hail from?"

"Mr. Monk is a private detective in San Francisco. I work with him." the blonde said.

" San Francisco huh? I've been up there a few times. It's a very nice city" He found it easy to talk to Natalie and wondered how someone like her could work with this Monk guy.

"So do you guys want anything else?" Vincent asked them. By far, he had found this brown suited man to be the most annoying customer ever.

"The glasses near the counter aren't displayed symmetrically."

"What?" Vincent rolled his eyes and looked behind him. He had used several in the past half hour to serve various customers.

"You've uh...got a great eye for details..." the sheriff said euphemistically, imagining the kind of arguments Monk would have with S.A.R.A.H. Jack thought, "This guy and S.A.R.A.H would drive each other nuts"

"Maybe you could tell us how to get to Brownsville?" Natalie asked with a smile. She wanted to get out of this town before Adrian angered anyone else.

Gladly, Jack gave them the directions. Eventually, the food was paid for, and they went to Natalie's car, and left the town for Good

The End

Note: I stopped watching Eureka for some reason around the first season, so I decided to change this chapter so that the story would end with Monk and Natalie leaving.


End file.
